


Perfectly Happy

by KeinButterdieb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 10:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: “What do you want for your birthday?”





	Perfectly Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> Happy Belated Birthday, dear cutsycat! ♥

It was Saturday evening, Tony and Gibbs sat together on the couch, after eating dinner.

“Darling?” Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand.

“Yes?”

“What do you want for your birthday?” Gibbs' birthday was coming soon and it would be Gibbs' first birthday after they started dating. Tony wanted to give Gibbs something, that he really wanted to have.

Gibbs looked at him and after a few seconds he shook his head. “I want nothing.”

“Nothing?” Tony's eyes widened. 

Gibbs nodded. “Nothing.”

“Sure?”

“Yes.”

“Not even something small?”

“No.” Gibbs smiled at him and pressed his hand. “I have everything I need.”


End file.
